A kinky EdwardJacob sex seen It spurs a JakeEdward Relationship
by jazz.hale1998
Summary: This is a small scene from a large book i will soon publish on here. It is a sex scene between Jacob and Edward. Please review and PM me if you like it or if it is too weird or anything. This is a very weird part at the beginning of the book. It is before the main plot-line and romance. It is also punishment sex.


**TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE REVIEW THIS IS JUST THE VERY BEGINNING I NEED REVIEWS**

Why would you that to my boyfriend?" Edward screams at the bound, Jacob in front of him. Why would you check out a TAKEN guy? Are you that delirious? Did you think that there weren't going to be consequences?" While saying this his muscular body rests on Jacob's. "You better think again."

The malice in his eyes clearer than ever before. "Or did you assume this would happen, but you thought you would enjoy it. Feel free to, but I dont think that is going to happen." Edward leans down and licks Jacobs nipple until it hardens. He proceeds to clamp it as hard as he can with his fingers until Jacob is shaking in pleasure mixed with pain. Edward not knowing he enjoyed it. "You just thought it was a harmless look at his butt, didnt you? Well I knew what was going through your head. Everything you were going to do to him is happening to you now." As he rambled on about that, he untied Jacobs arms and legs. "On your knees, now!" Jacab thought he knew what Edward was going to do, but that wasnt the case. "Lick my legs."

"What? Jacob responded dominantly "You want me to be your little hair fetish bitch?"

"Quite frankly, no, but this is what you were going to do to MY boyfriend. I think it is very fair. Now do what I said." Edward was clear about his instructions, so Jacob played along, but this was one fetish he didnt have. The thought of licking Edwards legs was repulsive. They were hairy, pale, and worst of all, he felt like a girl. He was Edwards little bitch. He only knew of one way to respond to that."

"Why am I doing this passive shit when you're the girl, Edward?" Jacob barks.

"When I'm the what?" Edward responds with more than a hint of anger.

"The girl, the little bitch, the fuck toy, etc." Jacob slaps right back. Before he even has time to think, he is pulled straight up and is whiplashed with the force from Edwards supernaturally strong arms. Edward turns him around and shoves his back on the short table behind them to where he is staring at Edward. Edward puts lots of lube in his hand and starts rubbing Jake's long cock. He gets to where Jacob is moaning loudly and stops.

"MMMM... Ahhhh... Fuck!..." Jacob screams, not being able to cum.

"How do you like it now Jacob? Your my bitch and your going to be for a while so you better get used to this." Edward is forced to scream over Jacobs moaning and screaming out of pure, non-cuming pain.

"Just let me cum, please!" Jacob says in a tone of pure defeat. Edward starts relentlessly jacking him off until he cums. He then takes the cum on Jacobs stomach and put's it in Jake's mouth.

"Swallow." After Edward is sure Jacob has swallowed his own cum, an idea pops into his head. He leans over to kiss Jacob. He starts with just his lips. He is not surprised when Jacob returns the kiss. He then adds a flick of the tongue into it and from there moves into a long, mouth invasive kiss. "Did you like that?" He asks Jacob. He had seen that Jake liked it in his mind. Edward had always had a thing for Jake, but he thought he was straight.

"Yah." Jacob replies half-heartily, "But you already knew that." leaning up for another kiss. He loves Edward. He wants Edward. He has never felt attracted to a man before, but a rush of passive and active thoughts come rushing into his head. It almost scares him.

Edward realizes the possibilities as well, but not how far he would soon take them. "Put your damn shirt on Jake," Edward says as he unties him. "Im not done with you yet, but I think we can come to a mutual understanding." He leans in for another kiss. "I could get used to kissing you."

"I could too." **THE GOAL FOR THIS BOOK IS NOT JUST A RELATIONSHIP, IT IS A LOT OF SEX, SOME KINKY AND ANGRY, OTHERS NORMAL SEX. YOU WILL LIKE THE BOOK IF YOUR A HOT RELATIONSHIP PERSON OR A FUCK HIS GUTS OUT PERSON**

"Tomorrow morning, over here?" Jake replies with a kiss and walks himself out. He doesnt know what the future holds, but neither does Edward.

...

The next morning he went

**This is the beginning of a long Edward/Jacob relationship. This is NOT the entire story. I am in the process of getting it on here.**


End file.
